Duplicate Pilot Your Own Life
Pilot Your Own Life is the twenty third episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the eighteenth episode produced. The episode starts when Cody sees a lecture about piloting your own life. He is inspired to help others. Meanwhile, London and Maddie compete for Teen Trend Trendy Teen of the Year, with violent results. Episode Summary Zack and Cody are discussing what to do for their Community Service hours. Zack says he is going to watch a movie and then tell poor people about it. Cody says "I'm thinking of working with kids!" Zack replies by saying "I hate kids!", and Cody says that if he doesn't take this seriously Zack will fail while he gets an A. Zack re-butts with a "You are one of the kids I hate!" London is taking pictures for the Teens Trend Trendy Teen of the Year. The champion gets on the cover of Teen Trends, a highly coveted magazine by teen girls. The lady in charge accidentally " discovers" Maddie and decides to add as a finalist because her outfit is "cute and affordable". London is kept in the dark. Zack and Cody are watching a guest speaker giving a seminar on "Piloting your own life!" Cody says "If I can persive, I can believe!" and Zack says "And I might still eave". Zack then falls asleep on the trays of cookies piled up beside him. Cody starts inspiring an awed Estaban and the guest compliments Cody because he "grasped his course" so quickly. The lady from Teen Trends comes and tells Maddie and London that they are both finalist to the Teens Trend Trendy Teen of the Year. London is mad that Maddie joined without her consent and they both try to make outfits. Maddie gets Zack to spy on London after London sends Muriel to spy on Maddie. Both of them fail. They are finally done with extremely similar outfits. London and Maddie go down to the Lobby, where they get in a fight and almost rip the clothes of each other, as well as an innocent Mr. Moseby The lady comes and takes picture of them with ripped clothing, declaring it the latest fashion. They both get mad and leave for their rooms. Mr. Moseby finds out that Cody was the one that has been telling everyone to pilot their own life. Esteban and Carey don't want to work, and Cody then says "At least I know I will be getting a better community service than Zack". Zack comes and tells him to not be so sure that when he went to the homeless people and gave food to them, the Mayor was there and is giving him an award, plaque and all. By now, Maddie and London have made up. At the end, Maddie and London are looking at the magazine and see themselves on the cover with ripped clothes, commenting that no one will be dumb enough to wear ripped clothing. Then Muriel appears in just that, leaving Maddie and London laughing. Memorable Quotes * "I feel so violated!" - Esteban Ramirez. * "You know, you have the makings of a great life coach!" - Troy Robbins. * "That's right. And you haven't got many years left." - Cody Martin. * "See, must be fake cotton! Not the real stuff they get from goats!" - London Tipton. * "I can't do this to you. I just can't. I can't tell a lie." - Zack Martin. Trivia * When Maddie stood up, she puts her hand on the chair, but in the next shot, her hand is by her side. * London is creating a skirt for the competition, but she never wears the skirt. * We learn that Maddie's father's name is Irving. Gallery Pilot Your Own Life (Screenshot 1).jpg Pilot Your Own Life (Screenshot 2).jpg Pilot Your Own Life (Screenshot 3).jpg Pilot Your Own Life (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)